Boten Anna
by Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever
Summary: From DOF, AU. Anika has always hidden a side to her that Sheena reveals. Sheena discovers she can find her Anna in Anika. Shojo-Ai.


Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX, the characters, or the events. From "Daughters of Faith", oneshot, AU, Shojo-Ai, and inspired by BassHunter's "Boten Anna"! Plz R no flames!

**Boten Anna**

Lights flashed an array of colors, the techno music pumping from the loud speakers, and the dancers moved erotically in ways they normally wouldn't have.

Anika leaned against the wall, watching her friends dance with her chocolate brown eyes, and feeling shy.

She wasn't used to parties or even upbeat music like this. The closest thing she had ever listened to that was upbeat was Avril Lavigne.

Zoe and Sheena loved this type of music, so it didn't surprise her to see the two girls cutting looser than the others, and dancing like they went to raves all the time.

"Nika, come dance!" Zoe exclaimed, as she danced by with Adrian, Cyrah, and Jesse all moving in one group.

"T-That's okay!" Anika called over the techno.

Anika looked around the room, her wavy honey-blonde locks cascading down her back for once instead of in their usual ponytail, and they changed colors with the lights.

She saw Alicia and Jaden, Syrus and Ami, and Tyler and Cam all dancing and laughing in a group.

Jasmine, Mindy, and Bastion were doing some odd trio-step.

Axel and Jim had left, claiming they couldn't handle American rave music or techno of any sort, which resulted in Adrian and Jesse to tease them mercilessly.

Alexis was pleading with Zane, who was dancing somewhat awkwardly, especially since his own brother was dancing better than he was.

Aster appeared to be in the same boat, awkwardly moving, and watching as Neomi, though three months pregnant, was dancing just like the other girls.

And in the midst of these dancing duelists was Sheena, moving her body like a Gypsy, her eyes closed, and her short chocolate locks fluttering around her ears as she twirled and moved her hips.

Anika felt her heart skip a beat as she watched the erotic movements of her best friend.

Sheena's sapphire eyes opened and she noticed Anika staring at her. Smirking, Sheena made her way through the crowd, and reached her Canadian friend.

"Yo, dance with me, Anika." Sheena grinned, her tanned hands on her slender hips.

"I dunno…" Anika bit her bottom lip.

Sheena's ears perked up as the next song started, "Please! It's BassHunter and Boten Anna nonetheless! You know I love this song!"

Anika sighed, "Oh, alright!"

Sheena grabbed Anika's hands and pulled her toward the corner, the others oblivious, and Sheena began to dance. Anika copied her movements and Sheena smiled in amusement as her best friend mirrored them. Anika's belly button showed when she raised her arms, moving them like Sheena's, and the sapphire orbs widened slightly.

"Now that's a little secret you've kept from me! Since how long has your belly button been pierced, Anna?" Sheena teased, referring to Anika from the song.

Anika blushed as she glanced down at her belly button ring. It was silver and had two charms on it. The first was a small teal butterfly; the second was an orange cat. Sheena raised an eyebrow.

"Y-Yeah, w-well, I-I…"

Sheena neared now, brushing her body gently against Anika's, "A better question would be why the teal butterfly, Nika…?" She smirked as heat flooded Anika's fair cheeks. "Have you secretly had feelings for Jim _and_ me?"

Anika's eyes widened, "N-No!"

"You're blushing," the tan-skinned ninja pointed out, getting closer, and beginning to back Anika into the corner.

"Sh-Sheena!?"

Anika jumped when Sheena placed a hand on her bare hip and pinned her to the wall. Sheena was smiling now and leaned in until their noses were touching along with their chests. Anika felt her heart accelerate at this sudden closeness.

"Our little secret…" Sheena whispered only moments before her lips crushed against Anika's.

Anika couldn't help but moan as Sheena continued to brush her body erotically against hers. Soon, the other girl's tongue snaked into her mouth and Anika could no longer hide her feelings from Sheena any longer.

For so long she had fought against nature and against the feelings hidden deep within her.

Boten Anna ended and Sheena withdrew from Anika.

"Our little secret, remember?"

"Y-Yes…"

Sheena laughed and pulled Anika back into the midst of the oblivious dancers.

Their secret remained between them.

"Ready for take-off?" Sheena sang with the song as it replayed.

Anika laughed and nodded; now completely unwound, and having the time of her life.

"Does this make me your Anna?" She teased.

Sheena leaned in and whispered, "You know it, hon."

Blushing, the blonde blinked, and looked down.

"'_En_ _bott som ingen, ingen annan slår, och hon kan kicka utan att du får, hon gör sig av med alla som spammar, ja, inget kan slå våran bot_…'" Sheena sang along with BassHunter as the night faded away.

**The End**

A/N: I iz Yuri-baka-chan! I tormented Zoe and Cyrah and now I have to torment Sheena and Anika! I LOVE YURI AND BASSHUNTER! d[-_-]b

Anika x Sheena 4-Ever!

Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever


End file.
